Amando Sem Barreiras
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Scolily) Scorpius vai passar uma semana na casa de Albus e vê a irmã de seu melhor amigo, a garota que ele ama. Mas o loiro não tinha coragem para se declarar a Lily. Até aquele dia.


**Título:** Amando Sem Barreiras | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens**: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter | **Gênero:** Romance | **Orientação: **Hétero | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One – Shot | **Idioma: **Português | **Status:** Completa | **Categoria:** U/A

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Scolily) Scorpius vai passar uma semana na casa de Albus e vê a irmã de seu melhor amigo, a garota que ele ama. Mas o loiro não tinha coragem para se declarar a Lily. Até aquele dia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**AMANDO SEM BARREIRAS**

Scorpius e sua mãe, Astória, aparataram com um "pop" em frente á Mansão Potter, em Godric´s Hollows. O garoto trazia em sua mão uma mala de porte médio com algumas roupas, calçado, produtos de higiene e o novo livro de Quidditch "_Os momentos mais marcantes da História do Quidditch"_, que tinha saído há menos de uma semana, e que iria mostrar a Albus. Como melhor amigo do filho do meio dos Potters, era autorizado a passar, desde seus onze anos, uma semana com ele e sua família, durante as férias de verão. E, mais tarde, Albus passaria uma semana na Mansão Malfoy. Astória se virou para o filho e recomendou:

-Scorpius, seja um bom menino e, qualquer coisa, me escreva, tá bom? – Scorpius revirou os olhos, entediado. Era sempre o mesmo recado que sua mãe lhe dava. Até se sentia uma criança de cinco anos que iria dormir pela primeira vez na casa de um amigo. Respondeu, aborrecido:

-Mãe, eu tenho dezessete anos. Já sou adulto. Não se preocupe. – Astória abraçou o filho e lhe depositou um beijo na testa. O loiro a abraçou de volta. Sabia que, mesmo que fosse casado e com filhos, sua mãe o trataria como uma criança. Se separaram e a mulher bateu á porta, que foi prontamente aberta por Monstro. O elfo, ao ver os Malfoys, se afastou da porta e pediu educadamente:

-Senhora Malfoy. Menino Scorpius. Entrem, por favor. – Os Malfoys entraram e Monstro gritou:

-A senhora Malfoy e o menino Scorpius já chegaram! – Do andar de cima se escutou tanto barulho de pessoas correndo que pareceu ao loiro que estava havendo uma revolução. Albus foi o primeiro a descer as escadas. Era a cópia exata do pai e vestia umas calças azuis e uma camiseta verde. Scorpius pousou a mala no chão e Albus se atirou a ele, se abraçando com força. Astória sorriu, emocionada. Para muitas pessoas, era impossível imaginar que os filhos dos lendários arquiinimigos de Hogwarts, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, pudessem ser melhores amigos. Mas, como os Muggles diziam: " Nada é impossível."

E, como grande parte das amizades, tudo começou no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando Scorpius se juntou a Albus e Rose na cabine do trem. Os restantes Potters apareceram e os garotos se afastaram. Ginny se aproximou de Astória, lhe deu dois beijos no rosto e perguntou:

-Como você vai, Astória?

-Bem, obrigada, Ginny. – Respondeu a Srª Malfoy – E vocês?

-Estamos ótimos. – Falou a Srª Potter. Astória observou Lily, que usava um vestido branco com um decote em "v" e lhe ficava pelos joelhos. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em uma trança que lhe caía até a meio das costas e calçava uns sapatos castanhos. Scorpius olhou para Lily e percebeu que estava deslumbrante.

-Lily, você está uma mulher linda. – Comentou Astória, olhando para a ruiva. Lily sorriu e a senhora Malfoy perguntou:

-Já tem namorado? - Todos olharam para Lily, que ruborizou, envergonhada. Scorpius olhou para a ruiva, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente, com medo da resposta. Mas não demostrou. O loiro se descobriu apaixonado por Lily desde o terceiro ano da garota e seu quinto ano. Mas nunca contou a ninguém, nem mesmo a Albus, pois não sabia qual seria sua reação. Saiu de seus pensamentos a tempo de ouvir Lily responder:

-Não, senhora.

-E espero que não tenha tão cedo. – Falou Harry, calmamente, enquanto descia as escadas e se colocava ao lado de sua mulher – Não quero ter de expulsar magicamente nenhum garoto mal-intencionado de minha casa.

-Papai! – Gritou Lily, ruborizando, enquanto Albus e James se riam. Ginny e Astória se entreolharam e Scorpius sentiu seu coração parando por uns segundos, para depois voltar a bater. Albus olhou para o amigo e deu um sorrisinho, ao notar a palidez dele.

-E o Sr. Malfoy? – Perguntou a garota, tentando se acalmar.

-Está bem, obrigada. – Respondeu a Srª Malfoy e, de seguida, olhou para o relógio que tinha no pulso, e disse:

-Tenho de ir. – Olhou para o casal Potter e falou, suavemente:

-Obrigada por receberem meu filho.

-De nada. – Falou Ginny, sorrindo para a mulher. Astória acenou para a família Potter e Monstro abriu a porta, dando espaço para a mulher passar e ela saiu. O elfo fechou a porta e se ouviu o som de desaparatação**.** Scorpius olhou para Albus e perguntou:

-Não cheguei muito tarde, né? – Albus sorriu e respondeu:

-Claro que não, Scorp. Chegou á hora combinada.

-Ás três da tarde? – Perguntou o loiro, espantado – Sério?

Albus acenou afirmativamente e Scorpius continuou:

-É que minha mãe não saia da frente do espelho. Fica horas se arranjando. - O Sr. Potter riu de seu comentário e falou:

-Mulheres. São todas iguais. – A Srª Potter se virou para o marido e lhe deu um tapa no ombro. O Sr. Potter abraçou sua mulher e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, para a acalmar e James resmungou:

-Sério, pai? Até á frente de visitas? – O Sr. Potter se afastou da mulher e disse:

-Tenho certeza que Scorpius já viu seus pais se beijando. E eu não vejo qual é o problema, James.

-É incômodo. – Falou o garoto, resignado – Coitado de Scorpius.

O loiro, ao ver que todos o olhavam, esclareceu:

-Já estou habituado, Sr. Potter. Não se preocupe. - Albus deu um sorrisinho para o amigo e falou:

-Venha para o jardim. Quero lhe mostrar minha nova Nimbus 2020.

-Estou ansioso. – Respondeu o loiro. Se dirigiram para o jardim e Scorpius viu a Nimbus 2020, a vassoura mais rápida do mundo, com o cabo de madeira flexível de cor preta e o novo livro de Quidditch em cima de uma toalha. Se sentaram de pernas cruzadas na grama e Scorpius pegou o livro de Quidditch de Albus.

-Você também comprou? – Perguntou.

-Claro! – Exclamou Albus, enquanto pegava na vassoura e a limpava com um pano – James e Lily também tem seus exemplares.

Olhou para o loiro e admitiu:

-Você sabe que nós não gostamos de partilhar os livros, principalmente os de Quidditch. – Scorpius acenou com a cabeça e abriu o livro. O livro era interessante, na perspectiva do loiro, pois retratava a história do Quidditch, desde sua criação, os jogadores mais famosos de cada época e as técnicas mais utilizadas nos jogos. Albus limpava a vassoura com o máximo de cuidado que conseguia, quando Lily apareceu e falou ao irmão:

-Al, James quer falar com você?

-O que ele quer? – Perguntou o garoto, parando de limpar a vassoura e olhando para a irmã caçula.

-Eu não sei. – Respondeu a ruiva. Albus bufou, aborrecido por seu irmão ter acabado com seu sossego. Pousou a vassoura com cuidado em cima da toalha, se levantou e entrou em casa. A ruiva se sentou na grama e Scorpius sentiu seu coração batendo descompassadamente em seu peito. Pelo canto do olho, contemplou Lily e reparou que ela estava ruborizada. O loiro começou a tremer com a proximidade deles e, para evitar um descontrole de sua parte, se levantou. Lily olhou para Scorpius com seus brilhantes olhos azuis e perguntou, curiosa:

-Onde você vai?

-Vou me sentar no banco. – Respondeu o garoto. A ruiva se levantou e o acompanhou. Scorpius respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Eles se sentaram no banco de pedra, debaixo de uma macieira. Um vento suave batia nos cabelos ruivos de Lily, fazendo com que seu odor floral inebriasse Scorpius, quase o enlouquecendo. O loiro virou o rosto, para que Lily não visse seu nervosismo e reparou que, ao seu lado, estava um canteiro de lírios de várias cores. Se baixou, colheu um lírio violeta e se voltou a erguer, entregando a flor á ruiva, que ficou maravilhada. Lily pegou no lírio, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Scorpius, de vez em quando, fazia essas surpresas á garota. Lily se virou para dar um beijo no rosto de Scorpius, em agradecimento, mas o loiro também virou o rosto e seus lábios se tocaram. Sem conseguir se conter, e sentindo uma enorme alegria dentro de si, Scorpius aprofundou o beijo, enquanto tocava nos quadris da garota e ela em seus cabelos loiros. Quando sentiram o ar faltando, se afastaram e Scorpius declarou, sem se conter:

-Eu te amo. - Lily olhou para os olhos azuis do loiro, espantada, mas sorriu de seguida e respondeu, deslumbrada:

-Eu também te amo. - Scorpius sorriu, agarrou as mãos da ruiva e perguntou, sentindo a adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo:

-E agora? – Lily respondeu:

-Eu te amo. Você me ama. Eu acho que devíamos namorar.

-E seus pais? – Perguntou o loiro, com receio.

-Mamãe te protege, não se preocupe. – Falou Lily, sabiamente – Ninguém ficará contra ela.

-Imagino… - Sussurrou Scorpius, que já tinha visto a Srª Potter zangada e sabia quão assustadora ela poderia ser. Ficaram os dois se observando, quando ouviram a voz de James:

-Então, Malfoy? Peça minha irmã em namoro! - Os dois olharam para a porta da Mansão e viram a família Potter os observando. Scorpius empalideceu e Albus comentou:

\- Já estamos criando raízes. – Lily olhou furiosa para a família e gritou:

-O que você vocês tão fazendo aí?

-Nós íamos chamar vocês para almoçar, mas parece que estão entretidos. – Falou o Sr. Potter. A Srª Potter sorria, emocionada, e disse:

-Que bom que vocês estão juntos. – E disse ao loiro – Eu sempre gostei muito de você.

Scorpius ruborizou e o Sr. Potter avisou:

-Estou de olho em você, mocinho.

-Harry! – Gritou a Srª Potter, furiosa, dando um tapa no ombro do marido e entrando, de seguida, em casa. O marido a seguiu, pedindo desculpas. Houve um silêncio incômodo entre os adolescentes e Albus perguntou ao irmão:

-James, vamos para dentro?

-Mas Al, eles…! - Exclamou James, apontando para o casal. Albus revirou os olhos e puxou o irmão para dentro de casa. O loiro e a ruiva ficaram quietos, por uns momentos, olhando para a porta da Mansão, para ver se algum deles voltaria.

-Minha família não é normal. – Declarou Lily, naturalmente, fazendo Scorpius rir. A ruiva olhou para o loiro e perguntou:

-Aonde estávamos? – Scorpius sorriu e se ajoelhou na grama. Lily não pode evitar sorrir, sentindo seu coração batendo fortemente contra o peito.

-Lily Luna Potter. – Declarou Scorpius, com a voz tremendo – Você quer namorar comigo.

Com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto a ruiva exclamou:

-Sim! – O loiro sorriu e abraçou delicadamente a ruiva, lhe dando um suave beijo. O tempo parecia que tinha parado para os dois e ambos desejaram que, de fato, tivesse parado, mas logo que sentiram o ar faltando, se afastaram. Se viraram para entrar em casa, quando viram os Potters na janela da cozinha, os espiando. Lily gritou, horrorizada:

-Papai! – Harry olhou ameaçadoramente para Scorpius, que estremeceu, e falou:

-Faça minha filha feliz. – Scorpius declarou, com seriedade:

-Sempre, senhor Potter. – Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e exclamou:

-Vamos almoçar, senão a comida vai esfriar! - Dentro de casa só se ouvia o barulho de vozes e Scorpius pensou, satisfeito, que a família Potter tinha aceitado bem o relacionamento deles.

Pensou na reação de seus pais ao saberem de seu namoro com Lily. Sua mãe iria adorar mas não sabia a reação de seu pai. Por momentos, temeu a reação de seu pai, mas um pensamento lhe cruzou a mente, se lembrando do que Draco lhe tinha dito há dois anos, quando declarara ao pai que estava apaixonado: "_ Lute por ela, Scorpius! Se você a ama, lute por ela. Eu lutei por sua mão e hoje sou feliz. Se você não lutar por ela, pode nunca o ser_".

O loiro sorriu com a lembrança e Lily perguntou, curiosa:

-O que foi, Scorp?

-Nada, meu amor. Nada. – Respondeu o loiro, sorrindo – Está tudo bem.

E entraram em casa, sabendo que suas vidas estariam cruzadas, sem barreiras os impedindo de serem felizes.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Mais uma Scolily! Espero que gostem. Comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
